deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Praxis Kit
Praxis kits are consumable items in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background After somebody recieves physical augmentations it is common for many of the new features to be "locked" so that the body does not get overwhelmed and inevitably rejecting the augment. Traditionally the body "unlocks" these abilities through use allowing the body to become accustomed to the new features slowly, however Praxis Kits (distributed mainly from L.I.M.B clinics) allow this system to be bypassed manually and release new features of the users own free will. This method is usually not offered but on rare occasions when a patients body accepts the augmentations with greater ease the Praxis Kits can be used to advance the process without the need for prolonged used of the augmentation. Characteristics Once used, they will award the player with one Praxis Point. Kits may either be purchased for V5000 at LIMB Clinics, or simply acquired elsewhere. Locations Detroit *Inside a box shortly after exiting an elevator in the Sarif Industries Milwaukee labs. *The LIMB Clinic in Detroit (two can be bought for 5000 credits each, restocked on second visit to this hub). Also one from sidequest from doctor on second visit to detroit. *Detroit Downtown Apartments, second floor of the westmost building, inside an illegal augmentation 'chopshop' with a level 5 security door (code to get in: 2356), then hack the level 2 terminal, then hack the level 1 computer for the final code into the area with the kit). * In the Derelict Row sewers in a hidden area accessible by breaking through a wall. Location of wall is shown by Jensen icon in the image. *One in Isaias Sandoval's apartment across the street from Adam's place. It is connected to 2 EMP mines hidden under the body that should be disconnected before grabbing the kit. Be careful, it's bait. (only appears when the primary quest sends you here.) Heng Sha *Behind a breakable wall in the sewers below the Hung Hua Hotel in Hengsha. *In the bottom of an elevator shaft in Hengsha Court Gardens. (Access from the southwest roof via a hackable door or breakable wall.) 1st visit * 2 for 5000 Credits at the LIMB Clinic. *From Bobby Bao - the bartender at The Hive; either search his corpse,Or during his side quest.Either Convince Tongs Client to make the payment or pay 5000 credits. *A reward from Malik after doing the side mission for her. *On the second floor of the Tai Yong Medical building, in a desk drawer in a medical room above the Lee Geng Lab. 2nd visit *On your second visit to Heng Sha, a reward from Doctor Wing's side quest in the LIMB Clinic. * 2 for 5000 Credits at the LIMB Clinic. Montreal * In one of the cubicles in the center of the Picus TV newsroom. * An additional 2 are available from the Limb clinic in the final location. Panchea *There is a limb clinic hidden behind a vending machine that can me moved. Two Praxis kits can be purchased there for 5,000 credits a piece. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution consumables